


she-wolf

by kapbird



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapbird/pseuds/kapbird
Summary: Samot and Severia have a talk about gender.





	she-wolf

“I mean,” Samot says, “I don't want to rewrite history just because I feel like. You know.” She gestures to her flat chest. “Especially if I'm just going to be a boy again tomorrow.”

 

“Samot,” Severia says with the kind of impatient patience of having already been through this herself, “you don't have to rewrite history to be a girl anymore than you have to rewrite history to be a wolf.”

 

“I'm already a wolf,” Samot says, blinking. “I'm not already a girl. Or.” She blushes. “You know what I mean.”

 

Severia waves her hand dismissively. “Gender isn't real. You think I'd have insisted on girlhood if our father and your boyfriend weren't so hooked on masculinity?”

 

Samot blinks again at that, and then a third time in pure surprise. “Insisted?”

 

“Can you imagine Samothes in this position?” Severia’s voice is dry like the desert Samot wrote into the southeast of Hieron the other day, and she can't help but giggle at the idea of Samothes’ head lying in the First Woman of Hieron’s lap as Ingenuity Alive contemplated what it meant to have a gender. Severia strokes her hair, long and smooth and soft, and she curls more tightly into the other woman.

 

“Samol’s not quite as bad,” Severia continued, “but we'll suffice it to say that I'm not surprised you're the one here and not either of them. I spent weeks talking Samothes out of a much worse take on gender. He came around, of course, and it was well before there were _people,_ but. We had to rewrite some scars in the land.”

 

“That sounds like him,” Samot says, and she can hear Severia’s laugh vibrate up through her. She hums quiety as Severia strokes her hair again. “I think I’ll keep the hair,” she says. “Even if I am a boy tomorrow.”

 

Severia nods in acceptance, and there is a moment of quiet. Then:

 

“I'm happy to keep cuddling you, but if you ever wanna joke about how you grew your tits yourself we should get to teaching you how at some point.”

 

Samot can hear Severia’s laughter, bright and clear like the sounding of a bell, as she sputters in response. “Void, Severia,” she finally manages. “You couldn't be subtle?”

 

“You're a wolf, Samot.” Severia grins and as Samot looks at her teeth she is suddenly reminded that Severia _crafted_ wolves, and bears, and raptors and sharks and every other sharp-toothed or -clawed animal which has ever lived. “Does a wolf ever need to be subtle?”

 

“This wolf happens to need cuddling.” Samot mutters this and does not pout it, not even a little bit. Severia laughs again, soft and gentle, and brushes some of Samot’s hair behind her ear.

 

“Five more minutes, then,” she promises, and Samot smiles lazily to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone last night after linda and danny and finn and kit all talked about it and it wouldn't leave my brain. i don't have a great hold on character voices but i like to think i did alright.


End file.
